


Sink Into Green and Blue

by GeekGirlInTheCorner



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Characters, However i will not bash karamel, I'm Bad At Titles, Kara Danvers/Mon-El Break Up, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Multi Chapter, Not Canon Compliant, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Romance, SuperCorp, Unfinished, mentions of Eddie Thawne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirlInTheCorner/pseuds/GeekGirlInTheCorner
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are the best of friends. However, when one confesses feelings for the other, drama ensues. Hearts are broken, love is being led on, and friendships are pushed away. Will Kara and Lena continue to hold onto each other, no matter how many times they're pushed apart? Supercorp (however, no Mon-El bashing).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, yes, this is a Supercorp story, but I can't stress this enough. I LOVE MON-EL. He is a great character and I know he'll return (or did return...IDK I missed the first episode so NO SPOILERS please). So yeah, I still ship Karamel, but I think Supercorp is cute as well. Therefore, there will be no bashing of EITHER SHIP. On with the story!

Lena knocks on Kara's door softly. "Kara? Are you there?"

There's a pause. "Lena?"

"Kara, it's me. I just wanted to check on you."

There's a shuffling of feet, and the door soon opens to reveal the blonde, wearing sweatpants and a large hoodie. Her blonde hair is matted and tangled, and Lena sees her without glasses - just for a second. Then the familiar glasses are quickly whipped out and shoved onto her face. 

Lena can't help thinking that Kara looks awfully familiar without her glasses; not just as Kara Danvers, but as someone else. However, the young woman quickly gets distracted by how beautiful her friend looks. 

"Kara!" Lena stutters, just remembering how to talk. Her emerald eyes can't help themselves but to stare at the goddess that is Kara Danvers. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lena," replied Kara weakly. Lena can't stand seeing the usually bright and cheerful girl she came to know and love this sad. 

"Mind if I come in?" Lena holds up a box. "I brought donuts."

Kara smiled. "No, it's fine." Lena pouts a little and taps the box with her finger. Kara laughs this time. "Oh, how can I say no to donuts and Lena Luthor pouting?" She ushers both Lena and the donuts in. 

Several days later, Lena is holding a donut box as well, but this time with entirely different motives. As she's walking back from the counter, donuts in hand, she's rehearsing what she's about to say. 

"Hey!" Kara beams up at her. 

Lena tries to smile back, she really tries, but all she manages is a grimace. Luckily, Kara's too excited about the donuts to notice - she hopes. 

"Ooh, honey glaze!" Kara squeals excitedly, like an adorable little puppy. 

Lena feels sick as she and Kara both bite into their donuts. "Kara, I need to tell you something."

Kara turns her baby blue eyes to Lena's emerald ones. "What is it?" she asks, with her mouth full. 

"You remember that I'm bisexual?"

"Yeah, of course. Before you ask, no, there's nothing wrong with that. My sister's lesbian, as you know. And she's my sister, so of course I support her. You know, being lesbian doesn't matter in general, so if you're feeling bad about it - being bi, I mean, 'cos you're bi, not lesbian. No, I mean, you like girls, but - "

"Kara," Lena cuts her off gently. "Do you know how I found out?"

"My sister liked this girl," began Kara. "Now she's her girlfriend. But anyway, she liked this girl, and - "

"Kara." It hurt Lena just a bit that Kara kept going on and on about her sister, like Kara actually saw Lena as her sister. "Kara. The reason I found out...was you."

Kara's forehead became wrinkled and she stopped devouring her third donut. "Wait. What?"

"I meant," Lena tried to calm her pounding heart. "I meant that seeing you, feeling my heart thump when I was with you, seeing your beautiful eyes and hearing your amazing laugh, that's what made me realize. Would you go out with me, Kara Danvers?"

Kara choked. "Lena..." she looked away. "I'm sorry. I don't see you in that way. I love you like a friend, or like a sister, even. I'm sorry."

Lena could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "So that's a no?"

Kara bit her lip as she nodded, just a tiny bit. But that alone was enough to tear Lena apart. She desperately tried to keep the tears inside, but in vain. Tears slowly welled up, her eyes resembling glimmering green emeralds. She was crushed. 

Then, a sob escaped. 

So much more followed. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she choked on her sobs, trying desperately to calm them. Kara was instantly beside her, pulling her close. 

"Lena, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really am."

Lena managed to stop crying to say, "No, it's fine. I understand."

Kara frowns as she murmurs, "Lena, I didn't mean to hurt you."

The raven-haired woman shook her head. "I know you didn't. But...I'm sorry, Kara. I really have to go."

Kara watches helplessly as Lena leaves, utterly heartbroken. "Enjoy your donuts," whispers Lena softly. 

The later days were incredibly awkward. Kara barely visited, and Supergirl couldn't even look at her without immense guilt in her eyes. 

A week after the rejection, Kara visited Lena's office. "Hey," the blonde greeted. 

Lena looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh. Hello, Kara. How can I help you?"

The reporter looked away. "Snapper wants me to interview you on your latest product."

"Of course," smiled Lena. "Sit down."

After asking a few questions in the interview, Kara eventually asked, "Are you OK?"

Lena raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is that part of the interview?"

Kara blushed. "I just wondered how you were doing."

The raven-haired woman replied, "I'm doing great. Don't worry, Kara, I know you didn't mean it."

Kara beamed. "Great. On to the interview, then."

Lena nodded. "Then lunch after?"

"Then lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gives Kara a little sister talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to update this one really quickly, because there was this one comment that complained that the story didn't even fit the tags because it ended with them being friends. Well, this is multi-chapter and there will be more chapters to come after this. Thanks to everyone who left a kudo, and on to the story!

Kara bit her lip as she entered her apartment after he lunch with Lena. Apparently, the CEO had forgiven her, but Kara wasn't quite sure that she had forgiven herself. 

An hour later, Alex came inside the Kryptonian's apartment to find her little sister slouched on the couch with a large tub of ice cream on her lap. She had "The Fault in Our Stars" playing on the TV. The DEO agent raised an eyebrow. 

"What's wrong?"

Kara drowsily looked up at her, red-eyed. "What do you mean? I'm just watching a movie. That doesn't mean there's something wrong."

Alex smirked. "No, it does."

"Why?" 

Alex listed, "You have a whole tub of ice cream on your lap, almost empty. That means you've been comfort eating. You have "The Fault in Our Stars" playing. You never watch that. You only watch it when you think you deserve to cry and feel terrible. Lastly, you never watch without me. You always wait until I come."

Kara sighed resignatedly. There were times when she was annoyed that her sister knew her so well. "Fine. There's a problem."

"What is it?" Alex asked gently, sitting beside her. 

The blonde lay her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Lena said that she liked me. And I mean...liked like."

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "What happened?"

"I said that I didn't see her that way...and I pretty much broke her heart. She said that we're fine already, but I can't get over the fact that I broke my best friend's heart."

Alex shook her head and pulled her sister into a hug. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "You can't force yourself to like someone."

"I know, but I still feel guilty," replied Kara. "Like, I could have made the blow softer."

"Lena seems to be coping OK," remarked Alex. 

The reporter sighed. "Yeah, but..."

"No," said Alex firmly. "Stop punishing yourself just because you don't like your best friend. She is fine, now, because you helped her."

Kara nodded hesitantly. "OK. But are you sure?"

The DEO agent rolled her eyes exasperatedly and instead asked, "Now, ready for movie night?"

The blonde chewed her lip but replied, "Yeah. What did you bring?"

"Potstickers," said Alex, bringing out a bag filled with the snack. 

The Kryptonian beamed as she changed the movie. "Then pizza?"

The doctor smiled. "Then pizza."

The two sisters sat side by side as they watched "Frozen" all over again.

Kara grinned and cuddled up to Alex as she watched Elsa and Anna skate on the ice together. "We should do this more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers that perhaps Lena hadn't quite moved on, despite the raven-haired woman's claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments! I sincerely apologise for the confusion I caused when I posted this as complete. As you guys might know, I am new to this and still working out how things work.

Kara burst into Jess' office. "She left?"

The secretary looked up. "Unfortunately, Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor has currently established her residence somewhere else."

"Why?" the reporter demanded. 

"She felt that her work needed her to be situated somewhere else," explained Jess. "And yes, she is correct. I found that there are bigger opportunities elsewhere."

The blonde paced up and down. "But...who's taking her office?"

"Another member of L-Corp," replied Jess. "I doubt you know him."

Kara shook her head, unable to believe this was happening. "Where did she go? Why didn't she tell me anything?"

"I'm afraid she didn't give me a specific location. I just gave her options, and she took one of them. She didn't even tell me."

"Jess, I need to know where she is," the Kryptonian begged, flashing puppy eyes. "You know me. She's my best friend."

Jess lowered her eyes sympathetically. "I know, Kara. I know."

The blonde sighed. "Show me the options."

"It's private..."

"Please!" Kara said. 

Jess shook her head. "Just stay tuned to the media. They'll probably find Lena sooner than any of us could."

The reporter slumped, but knew the secretary was right. "Fine...but if you come into contact with her, let her know I miss her, OK?"

Jess nodded gently. "You know I will."

Sure enough, Jess was right. The media found Lena less than a week later, in Central City. Kara took a train and met Lena in 'Jitters', a well known coffee shop.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed, walking over to her best friend. 

The raven-haired woman turned around. "Kara," she greeted the blonde calmly. "I got your message."

Kara frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Lena smiled a bit. "Why don't you sit down, first?"

The reporter obliged. "Why did you leave National City so suddenly?"

The CEO sighed. "To tell you the truth, Kara, I wasn't completely over the rejection. Every meal, every interview, every game night was absolute torture. And pretending that I was fine with it just made it worse. I decided I had to get you off my mind. That's why I moved here."

Kara felt immense guilt. How much more pain would she cause her best friend? "I am so sorry, Lena," she murmured. 

"Oh, no, Kara," replied Lena lightly. "It's fine. Getting away from it all really made it better." When she saw the blonde's unbelieving look, she continued, "No, really. I mean, it still hurts, but I'll get over it soon enough."

Kara nodded slightly, unsure to whether be relieved or disappointed from Lena's words. To be honest, she was beginning to regret rejecting Lena...but did it mean she liked - and she meant liked liked - her friend?

After their coffee, Lena cleared her throat. "Now, I really have to go. I'm busy right now."

Kara nodded. "Oh, yeah, of course. Jess misses you, by the way. She says the man who took your office is an asshole."

Lena chuckled slightly. "Oh, Jess can handle that. She'll show him who's boss. Do you have a place to stay?"

Kara shook her head. "Oh, no...I'm just going back to National City after a few trips around."

Lena raised a perfectly-groomed eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

The Kryptonian nodded. "Yeah! Perfectly sure. Absolutely. Totally. Completely."

The CEO laughed. "Alright. Bye, Kara."

The blonde watched her leave wistfully. "Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, and Kara and Lena have drifted apart. However, on a train ride to Star City, Kara encounters a familiar Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, and it was supposed to be way longer than this one, but unfortunately it was lost and I had to start from scratch. :( 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the comments and kudos I have been getting!!! It means so much to me!

After Kara's visit, she rarely saw Lena on the news. The blonde guessed that the CEO had less publicity. She constantly pestered Lena for a visit, but she almost always responded that she was too busy.

Kara gave up and stopped nagging. A year later, Mon-El still hadn't returned, and the two women lost contact. Kara still saw her on the news. She was always drawn to the shimmering emerald eyes that held such passion and determination. Lena had indeed moved on from Kara. She had a new boyfriend - Eddie Thawne - who was just perfect. He had windswept hair and a stunning smile that could charm a girl anytime. He was brave and daring; one of the best cops in CCPD. In short, he was perfect for Lena. 

When Lena went on a private business trip, and Kara could focus on the news without staring at the pair of beautiful eyes, Snapper called her. "Star City has a private guest," he said. "Get over there and get me the scoop."

Kara nodded meekly. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. You'll be staying for two weeks."

Kara spent the next hours packing. "Kara, go! The DEO will have everything under control. Don't worry. You should go out! You know, meet someone!" Alex urged. 

"And Guardian will help, too," added James. 

The reporter chewed on her lip, surveying Winn, James, Maggie, and Alex. They looked at her expectantly. "Just go!" insisted Maggie. "Stop being so worried."

"If anything goes wrong - "

"Then we'll call you," finished Winn. "Yeah, we know. Don't worry, National City can handle two weeks without Supergirl."

Kara laughed. "I didn't have a choice, anyway."

The next day, she boarded the train to Star City. Kara gazed out the window, watching the buildings and cars blur past them. The bus stopped at Central City. After a few passengers boarded, a collective murmur ran through the train. Kara could hear everyone's heartbeats thump faster. She craned her neck to see what the commotion was about, and her own heart thumped. 

Standing majestically among the others, was a certain Lena Luthor. Her raven hair swept below her shoulders, and her lips had a shy smile. Kara involuntarily gasped, and green and blue met. Despite herself, Lena blushed and sat beside Kara. 

"Hey, Kara," she said softly. 

The blonde glanced at her distractedly. "Oh, uh, hi, Lena."

Lena brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she tried to start a conversation. "So, how have you been? We haven't really been talking that much."

Kara shrugged. "Oh, you know. Work."

There was an awkward silence, then Kara asked, "What about you?"

Lena beamed. "I'm doing really well! I have a new life. I'm starting fresh."

"What about Eddie Thawne?"

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You know about him?"

Kara wanted to scream yes, she knew him. Everyone knew him. She wanted to scream that she couldn't help but notice that Lena had moved on rather quickly. Instead, she just simply answered, "Yes."

Lena continued, "Well, then you must know I broke up with him a few weeks ago."

The Kryptonian turned red and stammered, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Lena! I didn't know! I completely forgot!"

Lena chuckled a bit. "That's alright. I can't expect you to remember everything about my life."

"Yeah, but - "

"No buts!" Lena interrupted. "Now, let's talk. I wanna know how you've been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter in awhile. I've been trying to update at least every other day, to make up to the length, so please stay tuned. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train ride, one of the two women will have their heartbroken - who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As promised, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment, subscribe, and leave a kudo!!! :)

Kara stared at her. "How - how've I been?" she said awkwardly. "Um, I've been really good. Wha - what about you?"

Lena laughed. "Kara. I meant to be more specific."

The blonde blushed. "Oh. Oh. Um, I still work at CatCo, so...yeah. And, uh, I haven't dated anyone recently."

The CEO gazed at her sympathetically. "Still getting over Mon-El?"

Kara shook her head. "No! No. I'm...I'm dealing with it well. It's just that I'm looking for the, uh, right person. What about you? How's your love life?"

"We're asking about my love life now?" Lena asked skeptically. 

The reporter's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. I'm really sorry about the break-up, Lena."

Lena shrugged. "It's fine. It just wasn't meant to be. He was very respectful about it."

"But, like, have you dated anyone lately?" Kara questioned as she fiddled with her glasses.

The raven-haired woman raised her eyebrows. "Kara, I know how you feel."

The blonde blushed bright red. "You do?"

"You still feel guilty that you rejected me," said Lena. "It's fine. You rejected me a year ago, and I already moved on. No hard feelings. Besides, you were very respectful and kind about it."

The reporter felt crushed. Hearing Lena unwittingly reject her made her aware of her feelings - she liked-liked Lena Luthor, and now it was too late. Lena had already moved on. Kara replied, "That's great!" She bit her lip and looked down as she held back the tears. 

As the conversation continued, the Kryptonian was presented with so many opportunites to confess her feelings, but she turned down each one. It especially hurt when the a few hours passed. Lena was tired and drained from the day. 

"I'm really sorry, Kara," she yawned. "It's been a really busy day at work."

Kara forced a smile. "Oh, it's fine." She tensed, however, when Lena lay her head on her shoulder. 

"Thanks, Kara," Lena mumbled. "I forgot what a good friend you were."

Kara winced at the blatant friend-zoning statement Lena had made. It was even worse when the CEO fell asleep on her shoulder. 

Lena's hair that was usually pulled up into a perfect ponytail was in a loose, high bun that had more than a few strands out of place. Her long, curled eyelashes and red lips curled into a small smile took Kara's breath away. 

Then it broke Kara's heart, too, over and over again, as she realized that the beautiful girl on her shoulder, with the gorgeous raven hair, curled eyelashes, a brilliant smile, and an equally beautiful heart, could never be hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so sorry for not updating. For some reason, I couldn't access this site for, like, a week. A WEEK!! That's an eternity! 
> 
> I'll try to make it up to you guys, though. Enjoy the chapter!

As the train pulled up at the station in Star City, Lena grinned at the Kryptonian. "It's been so nice to see you again, Kara," she said. "We should catch up some time."

"Sure," nodded the blonde. "See you later, Lena."

"See you."

Kara made her way to the little hotel. She stepped in the lobby to check in, and found Lena Luthor sitting on a couch patiently. 

"Lena?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the hotel I'm currently staying in," said Lena. "What about you?"

"This is where I'm staying, too," replied Kara in confusion. A wide grin spread across her face. "Wait. This means...we're at the same hotel."

Lena smirked. "I guess so."

Later, as Kara settled down, there was a knock on her door. The blonde eagerly opened the door, and Lena was standing there with a big smile. 

"Hey," she greeted. "Are you doing OK?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah! Wanna come in?"

Lena entered and looked around at the room. The bed was already dishevelled, the TV was on, and the desk was crammed with papers and pens. She raised an eyebrow. "I can see you've been making yourself at home here."

Kara pouted. "Maybe, but I still don't have an important detail." She opened the fridge; there was only a bag of potato chips and some juice and soda. "This fridge is practically empty!"

Lena laughed. "Maybe we can go get groceries later. My meetings start tomorrow, anyway."

Kara perked up. "Can we have dinner at the potstickers place?"

"Of course."

"And watch a movie?"

Lena pretended to be reluctant. "Well, I have to get a good rest for tomorrow. It's going to be hectic."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," said Kara sadly while flashing her adorable blue puppy eyes.

"Kara." Lena said amusedly. "I was joking. Of course we'll have movie night."

A few hours later, Kara and Lena were laughing as they pushed their cart up and down the aisles. 

"Get chips!" Kara chirped. "Oh, and donuts! And cookies!" The cart turned a sharp turn. "Potstickers!"

Lena pretended to be stern. "Kara, we can't just scrape the grocery clean."

The blonde pouted, and they ended up getting chips, donuts, cookies, and of course, potstickers. They returned to the hotel, and frankly, Lena was exhausted. As charming and fun as it was to shop with Kara, she had to admit it was more tiring than when she had twenty-three meetings in one day.

"Let's order in," suggested Kara, after seeing Lena's face. 

Lena nodded in agreement, and she let Kara choose which foods they would eat. The CEO hoped that she would include a salad. Lena really needed a salad. 

Kara entered the room, flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

Lena shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want."

Kara beamed and played Lion King. Lena laughed. Of course Kara Danvers would choose a Disney movie. As the film continued, Lena found herself dropping off to sleep. 

The reporter shook her awake. "Lena," the Kryptonian whispered. "Wake up. The food's here."

Lena mumbled, "I've been awake the entire time, Kara." She glanced at the table, which was piled with noodles, a salad, pizza, and lots and lots of potstickers.

As the two cuddled, Lena found herself thinking that it wasn't so bad at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so sorry for not updating. For some reason, I couldn't access this site for, like, a week. A WEEK!! That's an eternity! 
> 
> I'll try to make it up to you guys, though. Enjoy the chapter!

As the train pulled up at the station in Star City, Lena grinned at the Kryptonian. "It's been so nice to see you again, Kara," she said. "We should catch up some time."

"Sure," nodded the blonde. "See you later, Lena."

"See you."

Kara made her way to the little hotel. She stepped in the lobby to check in, and found Lena Luthor sitting on a couch patiently. 

"Lena?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the hotel I'm currently staying in," said Lena. "What about you?"

"This is where I'm staying, too," replied Kara in confusion. A wide grin spread across her face. "Wait. This means...we're at the same hotel."

Lena smirked. "I guess so."

Later, as Kara settled down, there was a knock on her door. The blonde eagerly opened the door, and Lena was standing there with a big smile. 

"Hey," she greeted. "Are you doing OK?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah! Wanna come in?"

Lena entered and looked around at the room. The bed was already dishevelled, the TV was on, and the desk was crammed with papers and pens. She raised an eyebrow. "I can see you've been making yourself at home here."

Kara pouted. "Maybe, but I still don't have an important detail." She opened the fridge; there was only a bag of potato chips and some juice and soda. "This fridge is practically empty!"

Lena laughed. "Maybe we can go get groceries later. My meetings start tomorrow, anyway."

Kara perked up. "Can we have dinner at the potstickers place?"

"Of course."

"And watch a movie?"

Lena pretended to be reluctant. "Well, I have to get a good rest for tomorrow. It's going to be hectic."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," said Kara sadly while flashing her adorable blue puppy eyes.

"Kara." Lena said amusedly. "I was joking. Of course we'll have movie night."

A few hours later, Kara and Lena were laughing as they pushed their cart up and down the aisles. 

"Get chips!" Kara chirped. "Oh, and donuts! And cookies!" The cart turned a sharp turn. "Potstickers!"

Lena pretended to be stern. "Kara, we can't just scrape the grocery clean."

The blonde pouted, and they ended up getting chips, donuts, cookies, and of course, potstickers. They returned to the hotel, and frankly, Lena was exhausted. As charming and fun as it was to shop with Kara, she had to admit it was more tiring than when she had twenty-three meetings in one day.

"Let's order in," suggested Kara, after seeing Lena's face. 

Lena nodded in agreement, and she let Kara choose which foods they would eat. The CEO hoped that she would include a salad. Lena really needed a salad. 

Kara entered the room, flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

Lena shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want."

Kara beamed and played Lion King. Lena laughed. Of course Kara Danvers would choose a Disney movie. As the film continued, Lena found herself dropping off to sleep. 

The reporter shook her awake. "Lena," the Kryptonian whispered. "Wake up. The food's here."

Lena mumbled, "I've been awake the entire time, Kara." She glanced at the table, which was piled with noodles, a salad, pizza, and lots and lots of potstickers.

As the two cuddled, Lena found herself thinking that it wasn't so bad at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taxi ride, an accidental quiz, and an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry for the delays! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Kara's alarm beeped. She sleepily sat up, and carefully turned off the alarm. As she glanced at the window, the sun also seemed to be sleepy as it rose up slowly to take its place in the morning sky.

Kara checked the time on her phone. "6 o'clock?!" she exclaimed. "Why is it set for 6 o'clock? Oh, right. The conference."

She used her super speed to dress up and shower. The blonde was just about to go for breakfast until she heard Lena's voice call from outside the door, "Kara? Are you awake?"

Kara opened the door. "Hey! Lena!" She swallowed. The Kryptonian could not keep her eyes off the raven-haired beauty. 

Lena was wearing a black skirt and a black blazer over a scarlet blouse that was the same shade as her ruby red lips. Black heels complimented her outfit, and as always, her raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail. 

"Lena! You look great!" Kara said, running her eyes over her friend's amazing figure.

Lena blushed and smiled. "As do you." 

Kara looked down at her own outfit, which was a blue dressand black leggings. Her shoes were sky blue. "Um, I seriously doubt that," she giggled. 

Lena shook her head. "Kara, don't be so hesitant about yourself. You look adorable."

The reporter shrugged. "I'm going to report at a conference, and I'll be among CEOs. I kind of have to look professional instead of adorable."

"You're Kara Danvers," said Lena. "Don't pretend to be something you're not for those people who think they're better than everyone."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Lena. "Now, care to accompany me on my trip to the conference? I hear that's where you're reporting as well.'

"No way!" Kara spluttered. "You mean..."

"I'm the special guest of Star City," finished Lena. 

"You're my story!" Kara exclaimed. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"The universe just has its ways of bringing friends together, doesn't it?"

The blonde tried to ignore the friendzoning nature of the remark. Perhaps Lena was just trying to be friendly. 

"Yeah," the Kryptonian agreed. "It definitely has its ways of bringing us together."

Lena's ruby lips curled into a smile that seemed to have a hidden meaning behind it. "Come on, then, Miss Danvers," she said. "The taxi is waiting for us."

They entered the taxi. A silence settled between them as Kara fiddled with her glasses and checked the news update on National City and Lena scrolled through her inbox, seeing if there was anything urgent that needed to be tended to.

The CEO glanced at Kara, and saw the reporter's pursed lips and slight crinkle between her eyebrows. "Is there anything wrong?" questioned Lena.

Kara looked up abruptly. "What? Oh, no! I'm just seeing how things are going with my sister."

"Your sister...Alex, right?" Lena tried to recall her name.

Kara seemed pleased that her friend had remembered her sister's name. "Yeah, that's right!"

"How could I forget?" Lena chuckled. "She saved my life multiple times. And I think her girlfriend has also saved me."

"Yeah!" Kara nodded emphatically. "Maggie! She's great."

"Ah, yes, Detective Sawyer," said Lena fondly as she leaned back on the leather of the seats. "And Mr. Olsen and Winn were a dynamic duo, correct?"

The blonde grinned. "Wow, Lena. I had no idea you still remembered them!"

"How could I forget them?" laughed the CEO. "They're quite the bunch."

"Yeah, they are," agreed Kara. "Hey, why don't you come over my room tonight? We're video-chatting."

"Oh." Lena seemed to recoil at the idea. "Um, are you sure that's fine with them?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course! They love you."

Lena gulped as she glanced at the window, as if there was a way to rid her of her insecurity in the blurring scenery. 

"Oh, alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena video-chat with Alex and Maggie. Apparently, Lena has an excellent memory.

Lena groaned as she sank into the little cushioned chair in her room. It had been a stressful conference, with those other entitled CEOs who were so much older than her. She was getting tired of having to prove herself to others. If she wasn't proving that she wasn't a psycopath, she was proving that she was good enough to stand at a meeting with authority in front of men twice her age. In fact, a good third of those men were triple her age.

God, she was Lena Luthor. Shouldn't that be enough for them to shut up?

There was a slight creak, and Kara peeked in. "Lena, you left the door open. Some creep might sneak in."

There was silence.

"You really want that one guy from the meeting to break in your room? The one who had the weird voice and when he shook your hand he held it either like a dirty sock or weights?" Kara insisted as she shuffled in the room and set down some food.

Lena finally broke into a chuckle. "Oh, don't remind me, Kara."

"Hey, I know it's been a stressful day, but you still have to eat. I brought the food here. I know you're too tired to move." 

"Kara, I've been through worse," assured Lena.

The reporter frowned. "By the way, who's been bringing you food in Central City? Before, I brought food, and when I was running late, Jess would order for you. But what about when you left? Were you taking care of yourself?"

Lena smiled at the genuine concern her friend had for her. "Don't worry, Kara. Eddie had been very adamant that I eat right."

There was an awkward silence. All you could hear were the soft scratches of a fork. 

"He must have been a good guy, then," Kara finally said.

Lena nodded. "He was. He was great."

"Then why did you break up?" Kara asked softly, scooting closer. When the raven-haired woman lowered her eyes, the Kryptonian quickly amended, "I mean, you don't have to say anything."

"No, it's fine," the CEO said. "We just didn't work, you know? We just weren't meant for each other. He...just wasn't the one for me."

"Do you sometimes wish he was?"

"Sometimes," admitted Lena. "But it's for the best that we broke up."

Kara studied the CEO. Her raven hair was pulled into a tight bun, not a strand out of place. Emerald eyes flickered this way and that, obviously avoiding Kara's pair of baby blue ones. Her pale skin, like porcelain, was tinted with pink blush. She was nervously biting her crimson lips.

Lena was obviously nervous, so Kara decided to loosen her up. "So, ready to video chat?" she chirped. 

Lena's emerald eyes instantly darted to the blonde. "Now?"

"Why not?" Kara shrugged. "I mean, unless you don't want to."

"No, no, it's fine!" Lena said. She was currently re-learning how to breathe. "It's just...it's been so long. Won't it be..."

"Awkward?" Kara finished. "It'll be fine! Stop worrying!"

Kara took her phone and dialled them. They picked up, and as Lena peered at the screen, she could see a woman with short brown hair, wearing a leather suit. Beside her was a Latina woman with long black hair that reached below her shoulders. 

"Hey, Kara," the brunette said.

"Hey!" Kara waved excitedly.

Alex spotted Lena and frowned. "Is that Lena Luthor?"

"Hello to you, too, Agent Danvers," greeted Lena calmly. 

Alex arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing there? How did you guys get back together?"

"Lena's the special guest of Star City," explained Kara. "And we're in the same hotel."

"Now that's a coincidence," the black-haired woman remarked, snuggling beside Alex.

Lena smiled at the Latina. "Detective Sawyer, I presume?"

"You presume correctly," nodded Maggie. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Luthor."

"Please, just Lena," said the CEO. "I remember you all used to call me by my first name. Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Alex smiled a bit. "Sure, Lena."

Kara piped up, "Alex, Maggie, where are James and Winn?"

"Oh, they're...you know." Alex waved it off, but not without a subtle nod towards Lena. Kara nodded in understanding. 

"Oh, that's OK. Is everything fine over there?" Kara inquired. 

"Everything's going smoothly," assured Alex. "How are things over there?"

"Tiring," laughed Kara. "I missed you guys."

"At least you have a friend," remarked Maggie with a small grin, indicating Lena. 

Lena smiled. "I need her more than she needs me."

Alex chuckled a bit. "I seriously doubt that. My sister's a puppy that constantly needs food and hugs."

The raven-haired woman's eyes sparkled. "Well, that's why we all love her, isn't it?"

Everyone laughed when Kara positively glowed with pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superfriends tease Kara about a certain Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks all so much for your support, by the way! You guys really motivate me to keep posting and writing. I was looking at the chapter count, and I was like, "Whoa, we're on ten already?" Anyway, I'll stop yapping on and on. On with the story!

A few nights later, Lena was out and Kara video-chatted with the Superfriends alone. 

"Where's Little Luthor?" Maggie asked instantly as soon as the connection opened up. 

Kara blushed. "Hey, everyone. Maggie, you too."

Maggie met her with a playful smirk, while Winn piped up, "So Lena Luthor is actually there?"

"Yes!" Kara replied. "Why is everyone so worked up about it?"

James frowned. "Didn't you guys get into a huge fight?"

"Yeah, didn't she leave National City because of it?" Winn added. 

Kara sighed. "Alex, Maggie, you didn't update the boys, did you?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope."

"They don't have a clue," smirked Maggie.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Well, please, enlighten them." Turning away, she muttered, "I have some work to do."

"Oh, no you don't!" Alex exclaimed. "Don't you know it's rude to turn your back while video-chatting? Plus, we haven't video-chatted in, like, two nights because of your work."

"I texted you!" Kara protested. 

Winn pouted. "You didn't ever video-chat with me and James!"

"Winn, stop!" Kara ordered. "You know you'll never match up to my skills in pouting."

Alex turned to him. "Ooh, burn."

"Anyway..." James said, and raised an eyebrow. "The Luthor situation?"

Kara blushed again. "Oh. Well, she couldn't join us. She's having business drinks with some people at the meeting."

"Can we talk about something other than Lena Luthor?" Alex put in, shooting a look at Maggie and James. "Like, I don't know, the experience, maybe?"

"Oh, that. Well, it's interesting, actually. But it's also really tiring, especially for Lena. I mean, I see her. She just works so hard!"

Alex cleared her throat. 

"Oh, right," nodded Kara embarrassedly. 'Well, some people are really snobby and rude. Like there was this one guy, you should've seen the way he talked to Lena!"

This time Maggie and Alex arched an eyebrow, while Winn stifled a laugh and James nodded. "So...Lena's pretty interesting, huh?" he teased. 

"Shut up, all of you," said Kara, her face as red as her cape.

Alex had a completely straight face. "No, no, keep going. I enjoy your extremely diverse topics."

Maggie, James, and Winn burst out laughing. 

"Guuuys," whined the blonde. "It really isn't funny!"

Maggie chuckled. "You are such a hopelessly in love gay."

"I am not!' Kara defended herself. "Things between us are, like, so over! I just miss her!"

"Right," nodded Winn, an invisible smile hovering over his lips. "It's totally just that." He and Maggie high-fived.

Kara ignored them. "How are things at National City?"

"Things are going great," answered James. "A few robberies, but - "

"Robberies?" Kara interrupted, worry scribbled all over her face. It looked like she might just fly over to National City. "Is everyone alright?"

"Kara, relax," smirked Maggie. "The NCPD still hasn't completely forgotten how to do their job."

"And Guardian helps," added Winn. "But, you know, things are pretty tame around here, so we're having Game Night."

Kara's face fell. "You're having Game Night without me?"

Alex shrugged. "If you wanted, you could literally fly over, have Game Night, then fly back."

"Sure!" Kara beamed as she sprang up. "Oh, but what if Lena comes back and I'm not here? Sorry, guys, maybe next time."

The others nodded understandingly. As they switched the screen off, Maggie turned to them with a smirk. 

"OK, losers. Pay up." Everyone grudgingly handed over their money. 

"We have got to stop making stupid bets," grumbled Winn. "I always lose."

Maggie laughed. "Oh, don't stop on my watch. I always win."

"I didn't even know she'd turn down Game Night for Lena!" Alex complained. 

The cop smirked. "As long as she's the neighbour of Lena Luthor, she's not going anywhere."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara organizes a Game Day for Lena. Seemingly endless calls, only a burger for breakfast, and Snapper stressing her out - all in thirty minutes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Leapyearbaby29 requested longer chapters, so this one is slightly longer.

It was Kara's first weekend in Star City, and she was totally going to sleep in. 

Well, that was her plan.

She was awakened by a harsh ringing of someone's alarm clock. The Kryptonian groaned and pulled a pillow over her ears. The disadvantages of super-hearing. 

Next, the loud wailing of a newborn echoed in Kara's ears. 

Kara could usually tune out the sounds of her super-hearing, but right now, she wanted some peace and quiet. A newborn and an alarm clock were not giving her that.

Then, just as Kara was about to drop off to sleep, an array of noise ensued.

The loud screechings of a broken guitar, the voices of a TV, the playful shrieks of young children, and the crash of a shattering ceramic platter.

Kara sat up in annoyance and stifled the urge to smash the guitar and TV, fly the children to the Moon, and broadcast a lecture to all of Earth about care to your plates.

Giving up, she glanced at the time. Six thirty. The reporter rolled out of bed and decided to prepare without her superpowers.

Kara took a long hot shower, then slowly pulled on soft sweatpants and a t-shirt with a puppy on it. She was just going to have breakfast, binge-watch, have lunch, have snacks, then have a night out with Lena.

She shuffled out of the hotel, only to nearly collide with Lena, who was returning to her room. The CEO was wearing jeans and a sweater over a long brown coat.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed happily. "You're awake!"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I am, actually. How was drinks with the board?"

Lena rolled her eyes comically. "Oh, absolutely dreadful. All they wanted to talk about was L-Corp. 'How are you?' I would ask them. They would say 'Fine, thank you. What about you? How's Luthor Corp?' "

The blonde frowned. "But it's not even called Luthor Corp anymore!"

The raven-haired woman shrugged. "Let them say what they say. You know, I would rather have had a mini Game Night with you."

Kara involuntarily raised her eyebrows. "You guys do still have Game Nights, right?" Lena asked uncertainly. 

"What?" Kara seemed distracted. "Oh, um, yeah, we do! Actually, wanna have our own Game Weekend?"

"What do you mean?" Lena questioned, a small grin on her face.

"You've missed so many Game Nights," explained Kara. "How about a whole weekend to make up for it?"

"Alright," nodded Lena. "Let's do it."

Kara paused. "Hold that thought. I'm just gonna have breakfast."

Lena laughed. "Sure." Then she frowned. "Hold on, did you bring games?"

The blonde immediately became flustered. "Oh. Um...don't worry, we'll still get to play."

"How?"

The reporter shrugged. "You'll see. What do you want to play?" 

Before Lena could answer, Kara exclaimed, "Twister!"

Lena sighed. "Oh, no, Kara. Please..."

"Shut up," Kara shook her head. "You know I love Twister."

"How will we play when it's just the two of us, by the way?" Lena said aloud thoughtfully.

"I will fix that, too," assured Kara, walking away. "Uh, be back soon!"

Lena chuckled fondly and shook her head. Kara Danvers was something different.

Kara pulled out her phone, and began to call Alex. "Nah, she might be busy with Maggie," thought the blonde aloud and dialled Winn's number instead.

"Hello?" Winn answered.

"Winn!" Kara exclaimed. "I need your help."

"What?"

"Can you spend this whole Saturday away from National City?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Winn. "Hold up. Start from the beginning."

"I want a Game Day for Lena, but we need another man," explained the blonde. "And I can fly you here to Star City, then I can fly you back."

"Um...OK," Winn shrugged. "I'll go check out with Space Dad."

Kara nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Winn." She decided to not ask why he still had work on a weekend.

She ended the call, and dialled James' number. "Hello?" James said distractedly. 

"Hi, James," greeted Kara. "I really really really really need a favor."

James asked, "What is it?"

"Can I fly you to Star City?" Kara went straight to the point. 

"What?" Kara could almost hear James raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to have Game Night with Lena, and it would be great if we had someone else with us," replied Kara. "Winn will probably come, too."

"I'm really sorry, Kara, but I have stuff at CatCo," replied James. 

"Oh," nodded Kara. "Yeah, of course. No problem."

"Kara, by the way," added James. "Snapper wants an update on the story."

The reporter stopped, eyes widening. "Oh, no, I completely forgot!" she squeaked. "Uh, tell Snapper I will call him later. Bye, James. Gotta go." She hurriedly ended the call, and glanced at the time.

"Oh, screw it," sighed Kara as she decided to order only a burger.

As she took a bite of her burger, her phone rang. Kara glanced at the caller ID. Winn.

"Winn!" Kara exclaimed. "Tell me you have good news."

"Yup, Space Dad gave me a kind of day-off!" Winn announced. "Isn't that great?"

"Absolutely fantastic," rushed the Kryptonian. "Now pack some things, but you probably won't be spending the night here. And can you get a big bag? I'll meet you at Alex's apartment."

"OK. Bye." Winn said.

"Bye." Kara ended the call. Next, Alex.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed happily. "How are things there?"

"I'm coming over," stated Kara bluntly.

Alex stopped. "What? What do you mean, you're coming over? Aren't you still in Star City?"

Ignoring the questions, Kara continued, "I'll just be quick. Bye."

"Kara - " Alex's voice was cut off.

Kara finished her burger and, chewing her lip nervously, called Snapper. "Hello?" Snapper said.

"Um, hey," greeted Kara awkwardly. "Um, I'm just calling to say that you'll have that update call probably this evening or later today. I'll also send you an email for more details."

Snapper let out a grunt. "Just to let you know, I'm a busy man, Ponytail. Don't let me down. I'm cutting you enough slack as it is."

"Yeah, thanks, bye." Kara quickly ended the call. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Phew, that could've gone much worse."

She returned to her hotel, lay on the bed for about five minutes, then, clad in her red skirt and blue top, set to the skies.

After a few minutes of flying, she entered Alex's apartment. Her sister and Maggie looked up from the couch. "Kara?" Alex said, standing. 

Maggie stayed where she was, turning her head. A grin was on her face. "Hey, Little Danvers," she greeted. "How's it going with Luthor?"

Kara blushed, and mumbled, "Maggie, I don't have any feelings about her."

Alex chuckled. "Right, Kar. Now, what can I do for you?"

The blonde frowned. "Winn's supposed to be here..."

"Oh, yeah, I kicked him out," mentioned Alex nonchalantly.

"You did what?!" Kara demanded. "I told him to meet here!"

"He broke one of the Sanvers rules," called Maggie from the couch. 

The reporter raised her eyebrows. Maggie and Alex had laid out some rules concerning them. Things like 'knock before entering the bedroom', 'always bring alcohol and/or donuts and/or ice cream and/or coffee when visiting', and 'don't touch their guns' were some examples of the Sanvers rules. Consequences varied. 

"What did he do this time?" Kara sighed.

"You don't wanna know," Maggie replied. Kara could hear the smirk on her face.

"No, I don't," the Kryptonian agreed, shutting up Alex, who had opened her mouth to narrate the entire story.

"Can he come back now?" added Kara. "I really need to meet with him."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Kara called Winn and told him to come back to Alex's apartment. He entered timidly. Spotting Maggie and Alex, he rushed over to them. "I'm sorry!"

Alex let out a grin. "It's fine, Winn." She waved it off. "Now go meet Lena Luthor. You've been talking about her since...I don't know. Go! Achieve your dreams!"

Winn glanced at Maggie. She nodded. "Just go, you dork."

Kara beckoned to him. "Come on, Lena is probably wondering where we are. I packed a few games. We're good to go." She picked him up easily and blasted into the air.

After Winn endured a particularly harrowing journey, Kara told him, "You set it up. I'll go get Lena."

Winn nodded mutely, still shaken by the trip. "Never do that to me again," he mumbled. 

Kara tried to stifle a giggle as she left.

"Lena!" Kara knocked on her door.

Lena opened the door. "Hello, Kara," she greeted the reporter pleasantly.

"Ready for Game Day?" Kara chirped excitedly.

The CEO smiled. "Game on, then, Ms. Danvers."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, someone's confident."

Lena smirked as she entered Kara's room, before stopping abruptly. "Winn?" 

Winn looked up. "Lena! Um...Miss Luthor? Um...anyway, hi." He extended his arm.

Lena shook it. "Um...Mr. Schott. Nice to see you."

"Call me Winn," Winn told her, trying and failing to keep eye contact.

"Is that so?" Lena smiled, a bit more confidently than him. "Call me Lena."

Winn nodded. "Will do, Lena." He rubbed his neck. It was so strange seeing Lena Luthor again after so long. Seriously, what was he going to say to her? It wasn't like they would just magically revert back to their old ways, despite that was exactly what happened between Lena and Maggie, Alex, and Kara.

Honestly, girls probably were better at this than boys. Heck, everyone was probably better than him at this.

Oblivious to the awkward tension between her two friends, Kara bounded in, with a grin that looked like a ray of sunshine.

"Guess what we're going to play first," announced Kara, pulling out a Twister mat.

The awkwardness between Winn and Lena was broken by the latter's groan of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Hopefully, next chapter I will be able to write about their whole Game Day - or at least half of their Game Day. Also, reminding everyone that this is a Supercorp story, although you may have not gotten any Supercorp vibes this chapter. They will come, I promise.
> 
> They will come. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn, Kara, and Lena have Game Day!!! Twister, Chess, Uno, and chaos ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Leapyearbaby29 requested longer chapters, so here it is. So sorry for taking so long to update - it's life. :/

A right hand on red, and Lena was reminded why she hated this game.

Lena breathed heavily as she reached over Winn, adjusting her left foot just slightly so he didn't lose her balance.

Twister. What an extra-ordinary play of words. Lena had a particular dislike for this game. Why? Well, perhaps how flexible and/or balanced the game required you to be - or rather, how much it reminded Lena that she hadn't visited the gym in forever.

Perhaps it was the embarrassment that washed over you whenever you realized someone had taken a video the entire time, right down to the catastrophic crumple to the floor. 

Perhaps it was the fact that she somehow always ended up landing on Kara Danvers. Thank goodness she had gotten over her best friend, otherwise things would have been quite awkward between them, to say the least.

Lena stopped moving as Kara's arm stretched above her. The CEO was currently praying that Kara wouldn't lose her balance and send all three of them toppling to the ground.

In Twister, Lena couldn't even talk when she contorted her body to God knows what shapes she took the form of this game.

"Left foot on blue!" Kara announced.

Lena stifled a groan as she tentatively raised her leg and allowed her emerald eyes to search for a blue spot that wasn't occupied by a right hand or left foot. She noticed a spot right below Kara. 

Trying not to jab her friend in the ribs with her knee, she cautiously set down her foot on the blue circle.

Winn seemed to notice her feat. "Nice going, Lena!" he remarked.

Lena grinned. "Thanks."

Pretty much all the tension vanished as they played Twister. After all, the game sometimes required you to be very familiar with the other players.

Kara tried to turn her head to see. "Why? What did she do?"

Lena raised her eyebrows in alarm. "No, Kara, don't - " It was too late. The blonde had lost balance and fell to the floor, hitting Lena's leg and throwing the raven-haired woman to the floor. Because damn, Kara Danvers was heavy, even though she looked spectacularly fit.

Lena's right arm pushed Winn down. All three of them ended up on the floor, Kara sprawled on Lena's leg, Lena's arm flung over Winn, and Lena lying above Winn's leg and under Kara's arm.

They untangled themselves and sat up. Frankly, Lena was exhausted. 

"Well, that didn't go so bad!" Kara exclaimed brightly. 

Lena couldn't help but smile at the blonde's positive attitude. "It did," she countered.

Kara pouted. Winn shook his head. "Kara, don't do that. That's not fair."

"One more round?" Kara suggested.

"No!" both Lena and Winn exclaimed. 

The blonde sighed, but relented. "Fine." She dug into the bag full of games, before beaming and fishing out a chess game.

"Lena, you like chess, don't you?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled. "I do, Kara, but there are three of us."

"We can take turns," suggested Winn. "Like, you and Kara, me and you, then me and Kara."

Kara nodded. "Let's do this!"

They laid the chess board out, then arranged the pieces. "Would you like to go first, Kara?" Lena offered graciously.

The blonde shook her head. "Why don't you go first?"

"OK, I sense a politeness battle," Winn cut in. He held up a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," Kara said immediately.

"Heads," Lena said at exactly the same time.

Winn flipped the coin and slapped his hand over it. Everyone looked on in suspense.

"Tails!" Winn announced. "Kara, take the white, Lena, take the black. Let the games begin!"

The two women couldn't help but grin at his silliness as they pondered on their moves carefully. Winn studied their every move, muttering little comments here and there.

Lena moved her bishop to eat Kara's queen. Kara winced. "Oh, Lena, that was cruel."

Winn nodded in agreement. "If I could be more terrified of you, I would."

Kara evaded the obvious jaws of Lena's knight. "Ha!" she said, happy with herself.

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, Kara?" She moved the pawn to the end of the board, making it a queen. "Check."

The reporter's face snapped back to worried as she moved her knight to eat the queen.

Lena moved her rook. "Checkmate!" she declared triumphantly.

Kara groaned. "Now you know how I feel with Twister," teased Lena.

The blonde shrugged. "Hey, Twister is fun and interactive. Chess is about horses eating priests."

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the remark. "Winn, your turn," she beckoned, an evil glint in her eyes.

Winn looked terrified, to say the least. "I'm just going to give my game to Kara," he said. "You know, since you guys obviously enjoy each other's company..."

Kara scowled at Winn. "Winn, get over to the chess board now!"

Winn raised his hands up. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to awaken an angry Danvers," he apologized meekly.

The Kryptonian smirked, and continued, "Who wants to be white?"

Winn immediately raised his hand up.

Lena smiled. "Alright, Winn. I'll go easy on you."

"You know, you're exaggerating," Kara told him. "You're not that bad at chess."

Winn shrugged as he moved his pawn. "Hey, you can't beat Lena Luthor."

Lena turned pink with pleasure. "Why, thank you, Mr. Schott," she said graciously. "You're not so bad yourself."

Kara couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously tug at her strings. She pushed the feeling away.

It turned out, the two were evenly matched. Every time Winn would move, Lena would quickly prevent it. Every time Lena would move for a checkmate, Winn would see through her poker-face and counter it.

An hour later, Kara whined, "Can't we call it a tie?"

Neither player answered her, both too focused on the game. Lena was staring intently at the board, emerald eyes focused on each piece that moved. Winn kept his gaze trained on Lena's king, obviously devising a plan to take it.

"Guys," Kara repeated, trying to get them to notice her. When neither looked up, she huffed. "Fine." She pushed herself up, walking away, presumably to retrieve food from the fridge. 

She returned with a box of donuts. Selecting one and biting into it, she sat cross-legged to continue watching the game.

Winn snatched a chocolate-flavored one, and moved his rook. 

Kara offered the box to Lena. "Want one?"

Green eyes flickered to the box, before shifting back to Winn when he let out a satisfied sigh that was rather loud. Lena grasped her pawn and moved it slowly and deliberately near the king.

Kara frowned as she took another bite. This looked like it was gonna be a long game.

Five minutes later, Winn let out a hoot. "Woo-hoo!"

Lena watched him, a dry smile hovering on her face. "Maybe this time, Winn. But I'll win next game."

Winn smirked as he glanced at her. "Maybe."

Lena laughed good-naturedly and pushed the chess board towards Kara. "Kara, it's your turn."

Kara sighed reluctantly as she set down her donut and began re-arranging her pieces. "Fine."

Lena walked away to get them something to drink. Humming to herself, she squeezed some fresh lemons she had snuck in the grocery bag without Kara's knowledge. She sprinkled in sugar and added water, dipping in a spoon for a taste.

"Mmm," she mumbled to herself, flicking her tongue out to catch the few drops of lemonade still on her lips.

Knowing fully about Kara's sweet tooth, Lena added a bit more sugar, before tasting it and agreeing with herself that it was sweet enough to satisfy Kara.

Finishing up, she dropped in some ice cubes. With the fresh lemonade pitcher, she marched carefully back to where Kara and Winn were playing. The CEO expertly balanced two glasses in her left hand, and balanced a large pitcher and one glass in her right hand.

Kara and Winn's heads snapped up at the sound of footsteps. 

Kara grinned. "Lena! I was wondering where you went."

Lena answered, "I made some lemonade for us."

Winn took it gratefully. "Thanks," he said. 

"No problem," replied Lena. She glanced at the chess board. "How's the game?"

"Fine," said Kara, at the same time Winn exclaimed enthusiastically, "Great!"

Lena arched an eyebrow, noticing that both sides suffered great loss; one side had only a king, queen, a rook, and a pawn, while another side had a king, two queens, a bishop, and a knight. 

"Who has the pawn?" Lena inquired.

"Me," answered Winn, taking a sip of the lemonade.

The raven-haired woman crossed her arms as her emerald eyes observed the pieces intently. 

Three glasses of lemonade later, and Kara was packing up the chess board for, what Kara hoped, for quite a long time.

"Good game," the blonde sighed. 

Lena patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "It's fine, Kara. Maybe next time."

Kara's baby blue eyes widened. "There's a next time?"

Lena couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's reaction. "You know what, let's play Uno," she suggested, knowing that both Kara and Winn were very fond of Uno.

Kara grabbed the Uno deck and shuffled the cards, before dealing them to each player. Lena went first.

On the first round, Kara won. 

Second round, Winn won.

"Falling behind, Lena?" Kara teased.

Lena replied good-naturedly, "Oh, I'll catch up soon."

And so she did. A few rounds later, Kara, Winn, and Lena all had almost exactly the same score; Lena had 876 points, Winn had 881 points, and Kara had 884 points.

The blonde knew that this game required all her concentration. She watched Winn and Lena like a hawk, waiting for the right opportunity to yell - 

"Uno!" Kara called instantly, seeing Lena have one card left in her hand.

Lena frowned as she got more cards. "Nice super sense, Kara," she said.

Kara blinked, her concentration faltering as Winn dropped a yellow five without her noticing. Winn waved a hand in her face. "Earth to Kara!" he exclaimed.

Kara almost choked as she dropped a blue five. The red loose sweatshirt was stunning on Lena, and as the CEO shifted her position, the sleeve dropped to reveal Lena's shoulder and the crook of her neck. The raven-haired woman had pale skin that was contrasted by her dark hair. Kara couldn't help but stare; her best friend's skin was perfect, with a cream tone. A faint line ran from her neck to her shoulder, and Kara asserted it was probably a scar from her rough childhood.

She wondered what it would be like if the sweatshirt slipped further down...how it would look...how she would feel...

"Uno!" Winn's triumphant voice interrupted her daydream. 

Kara threw a glance at him. "What?"

"You didn't say Uno," explained Lena.

A few minutes later, Winn won, and it was totally the fault of Lena's loose red sweatshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, couldn't resist writing some solid Supercorp, even if it was just one-sided. ;) Next chapter is the continuation of Game Day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, and Winn try to make spaghetti for Game Day lunch. All goes well...mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, so sorry for the late update. Things are really hectic in school. Actually, I almost finished a chapter until I hit a terrible writer's block. After a week of trying to get past it, I gave up and started from scratch. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks all for your patience! xoxo

"Let's get something to eat," Kara suggested after they finished packing up Uno.

Lena smiled in amusement. "And what would you suggest?"

"Um, I have potstickers, cookies, milk, cupcakes..." Kara peered into the fridge, dictating each edible thing she saw.

Lena stood up. "How about we cook?"

Kara frowned as she closed the fridge. "What?"

"Let's cook!" Winn agreed enthusiastically.

Lena chuckled as she appraised her friends. Just when did she get caught up among these adorable puppies?

"So...what are we going to cook?" Winn asked curiously. 

"Are we baking?" added Kara. 

"Let's see," muttered Lena as she studied the inside of Kara's fridge. "We have tomato sauce, sugar..." she reached inside and pulled out a little forgotten pasta pack. "Oh! Let's make spaghetti!"

"How?" Kara questioned. 

Lena glanced at Kara and Winn nervously. "I thought you two knew how to bake!"

"OK, one, Kara's a horrible chef, she actually tried a few times, it didn't work out," began Winn. "And the only thing I know how to make are sandwiches."

"Hey! I am a great chef!" Kara argued. 

"No!" Winn exclaimed indignantly. "You almost set the kitchen on fire! And you were cooking eggs!"

"Well, I usually eat the food," defended the blonde. "And I'm really good at that."

Meanwhile, Lena had pulled out her phone and started Googling spaghetti recipes. Soon, she found something that would be relatively easy, what with the three of them working together.

Finally, she found a simple recipe. Kara looked it over, her eyebrows crinkling. "We need beef."

Winn glanced dryly at Kara's open fridge. "Well, there isn't any beef in your fridge."

When Lena looked down disappointedly, Winn suggested, "Is there anything else we can use for a substitute?"

Kara peeked into her fridge again. "We have burger meat," she reported.

Lena and Winn shot her strange looks. "Kara, why do you have burger meat in your fridge?" Lena questioned.

Kara shrugged. "I thought I'd learn how to cook while I was here."

"Well, you will," said Lena as she put the meat on the counter. "What else?"

"One small onion, one bell pepper, garlic powder, butter, salt, and pepper," read Winn.

Lena bit her lip, thinking. "I have onions, bell peppers, and garlic powder. What about you, Kara?"

"I have the butter and salt and pepper," replied the blonde excitedly. "Come on! Hurry!"

Lena read the instructions carefully. "OK, so it says to melt the butter and sautee the onion and bell peppers."

"I can sautee," volunteered Winn reluctantly after a moment of silence.

Lena eyed him suspiciously. "I thought you only knew how to make sandwiches."

Winn shrugged. "Among other things." Seeing her focused gaze, he assured, "Hey, I won't set the kitchen on fire."

Lena finally released him from her hawk-like gaze, and turned to Kara. "Come on, then, let's bring the ingredients here."

Kara nodded and obediently took out the pasta, tomato sauce, butter, hamburger meat, and seasonings from her fridge. In a few moments, Lena returned with a small onion, one bell pepper, and some garlic powder in hand.

Winn glanced at the recipe. "The onion and bell pepper has to be chopped," he announced. 

Lena took two chopping knives and two chopping boards and handed one of to Kara. The blonde took it, blushing a bit while Winn glanced between them, smirking.

Lena noticed Kara's blush. "Kara? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," mumbled Kara. "It's just...usually, when we cook, Alex and Maggie are the ones who usually handle the knives."

The CEO was oblivious to the parallels both Kara and Winn had drawn. "Oh. Missing home?"

"No! No, I'm fine." gulped the Kryptonian as she reluctantly began chopping the onion.

Lena glanced at her best friend as she efficiently chopped the bell pepper. Kara finished with the onion as well, and they both handed it to Winn, who had been preparing the meat.

As Winn sauteed the food, Lena stood beside him, passing him the sauce, garlic powder, and salt and pepper, while Kara set out the plates, forks, and cups.

Kara read through the recipe again. "Oh!" 

Lena and Winn glanced at her. "What?"

Blue eyes turned towards the two. "Guys, we forgot to cook the actual spaghetti!"

There was a rush of mumbled curses as they reached for the noodles. 

"Who'll cook these?" Winn asked, nodding to the pack of spaghetti noodles. "The sauce is almost done."

"I will," volunteered Lena. 

As the raven-haired woman followed the instructions on the pack to cook the noodles, Kara helped Winn. 

Before long, however, she found herself staring at Lena. The CEO looked amazing, dressed in the loose sweatshirt with her raven hair falling freely past her shoulders. Her beautiful face only wore light make-up that was barely seen.

"Um, Kara?" Winn's voice brought her to reality. 

Kara blinked, baby blue eyes focusing on Winn. "What?"

"The sauce is done."

Kara nodded and helped him pour the large amount of sauce into the bowl. A few minuted later, Lena announced, "Pasta's ready!"

Kara beamed as she piled large servings of their newly-made spaghetti into plates. "Come on, then, next game!" she exclaimed. 

Lena grinned as she twirled her spaghetti around her fork. "Alright then, Kara Danvers. What game do you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up hopefully soon. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Updates will be relatively quick. Please stay tuned.


End file.
